Rosemary Who?
by kehwie
Summary: Tag to Season 1's "Lucy Is Jealous of a Girl Singer." A continuation of the final scene-Ricky reassures Lucy.


A/N: This is both my first _I Love Lucy_ story, and my first attempt to write anything of an "intimate" nature. So bear that in mind. Grateful for any and all feedback.

Many, many thanks to GeneaLady for the beta-and also for pushing, prodding, and encouraging. This fic would have been MUCH shorter without her urging me along. Muchas gracias to 4luv4evr428 for the Spanish dialogue. Finally, as always, my thanks and a great big hug to the fabulous AerynB for being my sounding board, cheerleader, and all around support. Love ya, sweetie.

Any further errors are mine and mine alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own _I Love Lucy_ or its characters, and I make no profit.

**Rosemary Who?**

Tag to the Season 1 episode "Lucy Is Jealous of a Girl Singer"

_Ricky came out of the closet wearing the jet black wig. Lucy screamed. Ricky started laughing, and Lucy couldn't help laughing as well. "Oh, you knew it all the time!" she exclaimed. Removing the wig, Ricky joined her on the bed. "C'mere," he said, pulling her toward him for long, passionate kiss._

Lucy never had been able to think straight when Ricky kissed her, and this time was no exception. By the time he pulled away, she could barely remember her own name, let alone Rosemary's.

"So do you feel better about everythin' now?" Ricky whispered.

"Yeah, sure, of course," Lucy mumbled, still a bit dazed.

Ricky frowned. "You dun't sound too sure."

That snapped her out of it. "Oh, no, it's fine, honey." She smiled, a big, bright smile.

She shouldn't have bothered. Ricky had never been fooled by that smile. His frown deepened. "Lucy, honey, talk to me. Why is this still a problem? You know I love you, right?"

"Sure, I know that. Don't worry about it; it doesn't matter."

That just made him angry. "It doesn't matter! It does too matter. I dun't want you thinkin' thins like this. What do you think I see in Rosemary, anyway?"

She snorted. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you see a young, dark-haired beauty with a great figure and an enormous amount of talent."

"All right, that's fair," Ricky acknowledged. "I do see those thins." His eyes bored into hers. "What do you think I see when I look at you?"

"Your boring old wife," Lucy muttered under her breath, but Ricky heard her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"No, I see the woman I love. The woman I wanna spend the rest of my life with. The woman who, God willing, will be the mama of my children someday. The woman who makes me laugh and drives me crazy—sometimes at the same time! The woman who can make me forget the rest of the world even exists with just a kiss. The woman who can make me madder than anyone but also believes in me more than anybody. Honey, do you really think I could look at Rosemary and see _any_ of that?"

"Well..." Lucy's voice trailed off.

"Well, nothin'! Lucy, I love you. Just you. Always, only you."

He kissed her again. And if the first kiss had left Lucy dazed, this one was enough to send her reeling. Her hands tangled in his hair as mouth plundered hers. Finally he released her just enough to whisper against her lips, "Now I'm gonna _show _you that you're the only woman in my life." He stretched her out on the bed. "I'm gonna remove any doubt, once and for all. Mi corazon, mi cuerpo…que no responden a nadie mas que ati"

"Oh, Ricky..." Lucy sighed.

"Shh," he whispered. He kissed her temple then trailed his lips down her face to her ear. "Just let me love you, sweetheart," he murmured in her ear, punctuating the words with little nibbles to her earlobe. He began kissing down her neck. "You know," he said almost conversationally as he nipped and sucked at her pulse point, "I think my two favorite thins in the world are fightin' with you and makin' love to you. No one can match your passion. Incluso cuando estoy mas enojado, todo lo quequiero hacer es tirar hacia abajo y hacer el amor con ti." He gave a low chuckle as he burned a trail of hot kisses along her collarbone. "And the first thin' often leads to the second, so not a bad deal at all."

Trying to stay coherent in the midst of his loving assault, Lucy managed, "Oh? Those two things? Not music? Singing? Dancing?"

Ricky's lips had roamed down her arm were now working on her wrist and palm. "Mmm. I do love music. But this is a kind of music too, no? A kind of dance?" He smirked as he swirled his tongue around her finger. "El tipo de baile que hago mejor."

"Ahhh..." Ricky's smirk grew as his wife was rendered incapable of speech.

He kissed his way back up her other arm. "I could keep this up all night," he mumbled against her throat. He moved back up to capture her mouth in a deep, searing kiss, his hand running down the side of her body along her ribcage. Lucy hummed in pleasure.

He began working his way down her front with his lips, tongue, and teeth. "I love your skin," he whispered. "I love the way you feel and the way you taste. I love _you._"

"I love you too," Lucy managed to answer, the last bit of doubt crumbling as he continued kissing and caressing every part of her. She lost herself completely to the moment as he loved her inch by inch, erasing all her fears as he went.

She reached out to touch him, to return some of the pleasure he was giving her, but Ricky stopped her. "Uh-uh. Not this time. This is all for you."

She frowned. "But, Ricky..."

He silenced her with his lips, allowing his hand to wander down her body at the same time. When his fingers slipped between her legs, her brain short-circuited and all further protest died. She trembled as he nimbly worked his magic.

Then he replaced his fingers with his mouth. Lucy writhed on the bed. Ricky paused to give a satisfied grin then continued his ministrations. He loved driving his wife out of her mind. He loved the power he had over her.

He loved that she had just as much power over him, although she didn't seem to realize it. The idea that Rosemary or any other woman could even come close was ludicrous. He wasn't remotely tempted. Why would he be?

Lucy began to moan and buck on the bed, and Ricky returned his full attention to his task. She came apart with a soft cry. Smiling, he watched her for a moment before kissing his way back up her body again. Reaching her ear, he nibbled on her earlobe for a moment before growling, "You make me crazy, wanting you so much. I know I said this was all about you, but...I dun't wanna stop. No puedo parar, no puedo resistirmea ti. I wanna be inside of you."

Lucy whimpered her assent. "Yes, Ricky, please."

He dispatched his clothing quickly. "Roll over," he murmured in her ear. She quickly obliged. "I've been neglectin' your back," he said, and set to work remedying that oversight with his lips and tongue. He trailed down her spine, delighting in her squirms. He moved back up to focus on her neck and shoulders.

Then he entered her from behind, and they moaned in unison. She circled her hips as he thrust. He slid his hand beneath her to fondle her breast, and she bucked again. He trailed his mouth down her back again, his fingers sliding down to her hip. He could feel his own tension building as she whimpered softly. He stifled another groan, trying to hold back another few moments, but he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

And then it was over all too soon. Lucy clutched the sheets and gasped again, and he lost control completely. He collapsed on the bed beside her. Smoothing the curls back from her face, he kissed her gently. "Feel better now?" he whispered against her lips.

She smiled, and this time it was genuine. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Ricky. I love you."

Rosemary who?


End file.
